


Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and are rly gay, broadway!michael, but it all works out, calum is only in for like 7 seconds lmao sorry, michael and luke live in ny, music store worker!luke, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically luke and michael have known each other forever and luke has seen the worst times for mikey and the best and they live in new york and michael has always dreamed of being on broadway and luke works in a music store and its all really domestic and dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

Michael and Luke grew up together- they knew all there was to know. Luke knew what food Michael loved, which food he hated, what color he was going to dye his hair (sometimes even before Michael himself knew). Luke remembers the obvious things clear as day, but he remembers the smaller things like the back of his hand. He remembers that Michael missed his own birthday party once because his best friend, Calum, broke his ankle. He remembers the time Michael refused to get up from his bed until Luke wished him good morning because his cat had just died and he was heartbroken. He remembers that that cat’s name was Mittens, and he remembers Michael giggling with his head on Luke’s lap at the name because he was 5 when he had named him. Luke’s fondest knowledge about Michael was how passionate he was about the arts. He had always loved music and performing arts and they stayed up until the sun rose many nights, holding hands or laying on top of each other, Michael going on and on about how he wanted to be on Broadway more than anything in the whole world- “apart from you, obviously” -and Luke loved it.   
Michael remembers all there is to know about the things he loves. He knows every little tip and trick in every video game he’s ever played, he remembers everything his high school drama teacher taught him, he remembers his cat’s birthday (and still celebrates it even though he’s dead now), and he remembers how supportive Luke and his friends have always been to him. However, possibly his favorite thing to remember is his boyfriend, Luke. He loves thinking of Luke when he’s preparing for an audition, when he’s singing in the shower, always. Michael remembers the first time he saw him shirtless, and he remembers the faint blush that coated both their cheeks. He remembers how Luke has exactly 53 freckles on his shoulders, how he has that little white spot on his front tooth, how Luke’s nose scrunches up when he laughs. Sometimes Michael thinks that there should be a game show consisting of only questions about Luke, so then he could win and they’d be able to get a better place. Closer to the city, maybe a little out of Times Square, he thinks. Then he won’t have to spend all the money on train tickets to and from their apartment in Queens.

Michael thinks that Luke has probably forgotten a lot of stuff from their past. He hopes he has, at least. He hopes Luke has forgotten how many nights they spent together, Michael crying onto Luke’s chest because he knew he would never make it out of high school, let alone Sydney. He hopes Luke has forgotten all the sadness Michael carried with him as a teenager, be it from general sadness or being rejected from a college, whatever the reason. He hopes Luke has forgotten how desperate Michael was when he begged his parents to help him buy a ticket to New York, he hopes Luke has forgotten how indescribably devastated he was when his parents inevitably shut that idea down immediately. He hopes Luke has forgotten how they spent all of that night up, Luke rubbing his back and kissing his tear-stained cheeks, telling him that he would find a way, he would find a way for him and Michael to finally get out of that god awful town. 

Michael hopes Luke remembers everything from the moment they boarded the plane to New York, except for maybe the mini freak out he had as he boarded because he had never been in a plane, never left Australia. But of course, Luke remembers every single little thing, including all the things Michael hopes he had forgotten. Luke says that it just adds depth to their relationship and he’s glad he remembers them, but Michael thinks that Luke just uses it against him.   
Luke remembers how heartbroken he was the first time he saw his boyfriend cry. He remembers all the sleepless nights he endured just to make sure Michael was okay. He remembers the freak out Michael had on the plane, then the one when they landed, and the one in the airport and taxi to their apartment, and then the one when he couldn’t figure out how to turn on the shower because it was a different knob system. Luke remembers everything, and he loves all of it. 

Which leads to present day; Michael and Luke are fixing breakfast together in their tiny, cramped kitchen, twirling past each other and bending in ridiculous angles so the other can get to something they need. Luke is sleepily drinking his coffee as he waits for the bread to pop up from the toaster, hips rested on the counter and his open hand on Michael’s hip. Michael is stood over the stove, frying an egg for Luke, then himself, humming absentmindedly. 

“Mikey? Do you think you’ll be home before like, ten tonight ish?”

“I should be, why?” he replies, turning slightly to face Luke before looking back at the egg. 

“Because,” Luke smiles, drawing out the second syllable, “we are gonna go out and eat at that little pizza place down a few streets.”

Michael smiles fondly, looking back over to Luke. “Baby, we don’t have to, really. I can cook, or-”

Luke shakes his head disapprovingly, “no, c’mon. Let me take you out. S’ been so long since we’ve gone out bub.” he interrupts. 

Michael puts the egg on Luke’s plate, sliding it over to him. “I know Lukey, but you know as well as I do that we aren’t in the best of places financially.” 

Luke wraps his arms around Michael’s waist, sighing against his neck. “I know babe, m’ sorry. But c’mon. Let’s go, we can get your stupid pizza with pineapples or whatever the hell it is. Promise. And I promise I won’t grimace, even though it is literally the worst thing ever.” he says giggling lightly. 

Michael sighs, turning around in his boyfriend’s hold to kiss him. “Let’s talk about it later, yeah? Eat with me, maybe shower with me, then kiss me goodbye and tell me good luck on my audition before I go.” he says against his lips. 

Luke smiles and kisses back quickly, nodding in affirmation. He wiggles away from Mikey and gets a bite of his toast before Michael is back on him, peppering his neck in little butterfly-soft kisses. 

“Baby, baby, stop. M’ gonna choke!” Luke giggles out desperately, squeezing Michael’s soft hips. Michael smiles, eventually stopping to let his boy eat his toast in peace. 

The morning continues like it usually does, breakfast together, then a shower and a quickie in there, then helping each other pick out their outfits and stealing little kisses and playful, teasing touches. Luke walks Michael to the door, kissing all over his face and hands to wish him good luck. 

“Mikey, baby. You’re gonna rock this, yeah? It is gonna be the best one yet, promise. Remember the lyrics?”

“Mmhmm, yeah. Thank you Lukey. I love you, go teach some kid how to sing like Steven Tyler.” Mikey replies, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Baby I can’t even sing like him. How do you expect me to teach a 7 year old to?”

“I dunno, figure it out rockstar,” Michael smiles widely,“Besides, it doesn’t matter if you sing like him. All those kids care about is if you can sing sub par and you look like you know what you’re doing. And, from experience, you sing way above sub par.” he says, kissing Luke quickly. “Gotta run babe, don’t wanna be late! Love you!”

“Yeah yeah, love you too theater kid. Good luck.” Luke says fondly as Michael scampers out of their apartment and down the hallway.

Not too long after, Luke scrambles out to go work at the music store not ten minutes from the apartment. He stops by a little coffee cafe and gets his beloved vanilla iced coffee before almost running to work. He clocks in, only 3 minutes late, greeting Ellie, his boss, on the way in.

“Alright Hemmo! You have a little girl who wants to sing like Beyonce, a kid who wants to play like Hendrix, and a group of kiddos who wanna be a band-think AC/DC meets Beach Boys? I have no clue how the hell that’s gonna work, but I know that you can do it!” Ellie says, her New York accent thick.

“Will do, E. Thanks.” Luke replies, restringing a guitar. 

He fixes up a few broken guitars and hangs price tags on the new ones in stock. Adjusting the microphone settings and heights, Ellie calls out for him, telling him his little Beyonce is here. 

Luke strolls into the lobby of the store, greeting the girl and her mother. 

“Hiya! I’m Luke, I’m gonna be the guy teaching you how to sing like Beyonce! First, tell me your name.” he says, squatting down to meet the small girl’s height. 

“I’m Kaya! Hi!” she replies excitedly.

“Hey Kaya, are you ready to be the new Bey?”

“Of course I am!!” she replies, jumping and clapping

“Alright, well. Go sit on that chair right there and I’ll be right over.”

She nods and scurries off to sit in the large blue chair as Luke talks to the parents, getting their payment and expressing how amazing he thinks it is that they’re letting her do this and what time it’ll be over. 

As Luke’s day goes on, he gets through about 10 clients before clocking out. He walks back home and gets greeted by Michael standing in the doorway. 

“Hey Lu!” he greets, hugging him tightly.

“Hey baby, we still on for pizza? I made a little more today.”

“Yeah, sure. Let me grab my jacket, ‘kay?”

“Take your time, bubba.”

When Michael returns, he grabs hold of Luke’s hand, swinging it slightly as they walk to the pizza shop. When they get there, Luke orders the pizza just how Michael likes, because he remembers all the times as a kid when they had to order and it made Michael freeze up. 

They grab a high table with bar stools and sip on their cokes and eat the pizza, talking about nothing in particular. 

“So, how’d the audition go?” Luke asks, changing the subject. 

Michael’s face falls slightly, “It went okay I guess. I don’t think I’m the type they’re looking for, y’know? They probably want someone better, someone with more musical capability.”

Luke reaches across the table to hold Michael’s hands. “Baby, you’re so talented, okay? You know I won’t lie to you.”

“Still. I don’t think I’m gonna get it. Now we have to wait however long for the call that probably won’t happen.”

Luke rubs his thumbs lovingly on Mikey’s hands. “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go babe.” Mikey replies.

They leave the restaurant hand in hand, Luke practically dragging Michael back home. When they get back, Luke fixes them each a coffee, settling down to watch a baking competition with Michael. As the night progresses, they grow sleepy and Michael rests his head on Luke. 

“Baby, not to be a downer, but I’m really sleepy.” Michael yawns.

“S’ fine, you can fall asleep on me. I know how long today has been, I’ll carry you to bed and all that.”

Michael looks up at Luke, his sea green eyes filled with all the stars and love in the universe. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I could ask the same thing Mikey. Get some sleep.” Luke says, kissing his forehead. 

“G’night Lu. Love you.”

“Night Mikey, sleep well angel.”

~~

Almost a week and a half passes before Michael gets the call. He was in the middle of cooking himself a pancake for a noon breakfast. As soon as he excitedly thanked the team, nearly burned his pancake completely, and falling out the door, he ran down to the music store. 

“E! El! Ellie! Where’s Luke? Where’s my boyfriend?” he gasps out.

“In the back I think, you good Mike?”

“Yeah, yes, I’m amazing!” he replies as he runs to Luke.

“Luke! Luke Luke, baby! Baby, baby babe!!”

“Mikey? You okay? What happened?” Luke asks worriedly, rushing to Mikey.

“Nothing! Well, I mean, other than something so fucking amazing!!”

“Really? You got the callback?” Luke replies excitedly.

“Not only that,” Mikey says out of breath, pausing to kiss Luke, “but I got it on Broadway! The directors liked it so much they forwarded it to the real guys and!!! They loved it Luke!! They loved it baby, I’m gonna be on Broadway!! As a lead role! That's why it took for-fucking-ever to get the call!!” Mikey says, nearly on the verge of tears.

Luke twirls Mikey around, laughing excitedly. “You did it baby! You made it!! I’m so proud.”

“Couldn’t’ve done it without you Luke.” Michael says, kissing Luke lovingly.

As the year Michael was on stage went on, they were able to move out of their shitty little apartment to one in Manhattan. Michael was on stage every night, singing his lungs out and acting his heart out, dancing until his legs tingled. Luke went to a couple shows as a surprise, brought Michael roses and all. 

The thing that made Luke the proudest, other than Michael achieving his dream, was watching his boyfriend grow so much, so much from when he was a little, scared teenager in Sydney, Australia to a confident, charismatic actor on fucking Broadway, living his dream to the fullest. So on the last night of the show, he surprised him with a dozen roses and a ring, asking him to be his forever. It was no shock that he accepted, crying and hugging Luke, hearing the cast and crew applaud them. They may have been cheering as loud as ever, but the only thing the two could hear were their hearts thumping rapidly in their chests, pumping blood all through their veins.

**Author's Note:**

> wOw this sucked lmao thanks if you read it :)  
> also i probably switched person like 90 times here so im sorry if that happened   
> title taken from Blackbird by The Beatles


End file.
